One by one
by Squirrelsrock
Summary: A mix of fantasy and murdery Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**One by One **

**Chapter 1**

**I was running all seven of us were running. I bet you want to know what we were running from. Well I can tell you this, a murderer. He had murdered all of are family and now he was after us. We have been running and hiding for ten days now. And hopefully he never finds us.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Are names were Frank, Tom, Mack, Julia, Lilly, James, and me Aasha. **

**We were all by the campfire we had made. Except Mack he was collecting firewood. We all new each other, we used to tell ghost stories and murder stories around campfires but now we were all silent. If we had been talking we wouldn't have heard the crumble of leafs being crushed. We looked in the woods ready to run. But it was just Mack. He dropped the wood the said he was going to get some more wood just in case they needed it. About a hour later we someone coming. By now we were all in our tents. We heard wood drop then something else. I realised I had forgotten to put out the fire. I got out of my tent and grabbed a bucket and went to fill it up in the river. I started walking toward to fire when I got there I noticed something was in the campfire. I poured the water on it. That's when I noticed the body. It was Mack's he had found him and he had killed him. I went to go tell the others Mack was dead and there was only 6 of us left. **

**That night I couldn't sleep I new he had to be nearby, so we would have to leave in the morning. I decided to stand guard for the night. **

**When the sun started coming up I woke them all up and said we had to go. So we packed up our things and left with no trace we were there except for a metal pole from a tent that know one had noticed. **

**Chapter 3 **

**We started to walk on the road instead of the woods cause he could be in there. We stopped for lunch at a shop called Rolton market. **

**We a had money for at least ten days of food and water. As we were walking a noticed something for the second time I had seen it, a small blue box. **

**As the sun started to set we decided to sleep at a hotel tonight. James relized he had no clothes to sleep in so he said he was going to go to the store next to the hotel. When he left we all started to watch Tv. About 30 minutes later a knock came in the door. Why would James knock he had a key? I said I would get it. I opened the door and saw nothing there except for a key and some clothes. I looked up and down the hall and saw a figure I turned and was going to get my buddies, but then I couldn't remember what for. I walked back in the room and closed the door. That's when I relized James had died the same way all of our parents had disserpering into thin air. I sighed and looked out the window and saw the blue box again, must be a popular thing around here I thought. I went to go tell the others James was dead. I also told them now we had to go with another person anywhere we went. That night I had a dream.**


	2. Sorry!

Sorry people

I accidentally wrote three chapters in (chapter 1)

so (chapter 2) will have chapter 4 in it


	3. Chapter 2

It was a man with a jacket and he was wearing a bow tie. He told me to take pictures of everything suspicious that I saw and to check them every day. Then he was gone. Then I had another dream. This one seemed worthless. But I'll tell you anyway. I tried to tell everyone about my dream but someone yelled "Shut Up you bloody idiot!" " You even made you leader anyway!" Then I woke up and saw something that I had seen before but never remembered.

Sorry I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything so please review and give me some ideas!


	4. Chapter 3

When I woke up, everyone was still sleeping. I decided to make breakfast for everybody. As I was walking toward the kitchen I saw a figure, I remembered my dream and decided to take a picture of the thing. After I took the picture I took a good look at the creature. It was definitely alien. So maybe that thing killed everybody,who knows? I turned around and had forgotten what I had seen. I turned back to make breakfast when I saw her, Julia. She was at the table, for a second I thought she was dead and almost freaked out. But then I saw she was just asleep. I calmed down and sat down. This was just too much for me and everyone else.


	5. Chapter 4

When everybody woke up I had already eaten, but I sat with them anyway. We were all silent. I decided to look at old pictures of us on my phone and noticed something, it was the picture of that alien that I had took for some reason I felt like I had forgotten about it. I tried to show it to everybody but I stopped. There it was again the creature. Nobody saw it but me. I told everyone to turn around but I had forgotten what for. After breakfast we had to get a move on. I thought to myself maybe the creature had already found us. We started walking down the street again, when I saw it, the blue box.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't know why I kept seeing the blue box around. I started seeing it when people started dying. It made know sense? Maybe it was connected to everything? I didn't know.

When we were all walking I thought about my dreams I had had. Who was he? Then all of a sudden I saw him again. But this time he was with a girl. She had red hair. They were walking down the street talking. They were headed down toward the blue box! I should try to find more about this.

I told everyone to just go to the store across from us whall I went to check something out. When I went back toward the blue box it was gone! I looked everywhere but couldn't find it? This is really weird. Las I turned to go back I saw the alien again. I tried to take a picture but couldn't remember why? I walked back toward the store. They were all there. We left as soon as we could.


End file.
